Love Is
|year = 1985 |position = 4th |points = 100 |previous = Love Games |next = Runner in the Night }} Love Is was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1985 in Gothenburg performed by Vikki. The song was a contemporary ballad about a man and a woman who are both too afraid to plunge head-first with their emotions into a love affair; while both of them want to be loved by the other, both of them are letting their heads rule their hearts. In the chorus, Vikki sings that "love is" the product of a number of impulsive decisions, such as "taking a chance on two hearts beating as one." Vikki nominally used a single chair as a prop, first sitting in it while singing the song, then circling it and abandoning it entirely by the second half of the song. The first female soloist to compete for the UK in eleven years as well as the first female UK entrant to sing a self-penned song, she performed fourteenth on the night, following Norway and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 100 points, making it one of the few entries that managed to receive that result without receiving any 12 points from any jury. It was also the UK's best result since winning three years earlier. Lyrics It’s been a pleasant evening Now she says she’s leaving And he’s too proud to say out loud Oh baby, won’t you stay? Now she says she’ll call him She finds herself fallin’ When he reaches out and touches her hand She turns to walk away ‘Cause there’s always a weak one, always a strong one Who’ll be the first to fall? Love is the danger of meeting a stranger And takin’ a chance on two hearts makin’ it Love is the fire, the burnin’ desire That makes the world go round Love is the feelin’ that makes you believe in Takin’ a chance on two hearts beatin’ as one That’s what love is Still she’s hesitating Is the ice worth breaking? Should she hold back or rush right in Where angels fear to tread? ‘Cause there’s always a weak one, always a strong one Who’ll be the first to fall? Love is the danger of meeting a stranger And takin’ a chance on two hearts makin’ it Love is the fire, the burnin’ desire That makes the world go round Love is the feelin’ that makes you believe in Takin’ a chance on two hearts beatin’ as one That’s what love is, hoh… Love is the danger of meeting a stranger And takin’ a chance on two hearts makin’ it Love is the fire, the burnin’ desire That makes the world go round Love is the feelin’ that makes you believe in Takin’ a chance Love is the danger of meeting a stranger And takin’ a chance on two hearts makin’ it Love is the fire, the burnin’ desire That makes the world go round Love is the feelin’ that makes you believe in Takin’ a chance Love is the danger of meeting a stranger And takin’ a chance on two hearts makin’ it Love is the fire, the burnin’ desire That makes the world go round Videos Category:United Kingdom Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:20th Century Eurovision